darling, just smile
by AVioletQueen
Summary: A freeverse collection of character studies. Current Characters: Red, Green, and Leaf, from Red's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

darling,

you're _always_ happy

-**aren't you?-**

**&**life is just _l o v e l y_

-**isn't it?-**

**&**sometimes,

someone,

{{anyone}}

_{{everyone}}_

wonders how you're

_a l w a y s _

happy

even when you're supposed to

_bawl_

**_&_**_wail_

**_&_**_cry_

you just _s m i l e_

adjust that mushroom hat of yours

**&**move on

darling,

it makes me _wonder_

if maybe,

somewhere,

{{anywhere}}

_{{everywhere__}}_

you're _d r o w n i n g_

in _sadness_**&**_death**&**plain-old-bad-memories_

because _n o one_

{{at least, no one I know}}

is happy

_a l l t h e t i m e_

darling,

maybe,

one day

{{some day}}

_{{any day}}_

you can let it all out

**&**you'll find a _p e r f e c t _shoulder

to **cry** on

**&**no matter whether that shoulder

belongs to a _c h i l d h o o d friend_

or a _t r u s t e d gym leader_

or _t h e Champion_

or even an

_unexpected r e d h e a d,_

you will have

_finally_

found a way

-the _h a p p i e s t _way-

to be _happy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: There is a hint of boy/boy, slash, yaoi, or homosexuality in this poem. If you are against this, please don't read just to flame me about it. **

when the three of you

were _k i d s _

you knew

that you'd grow up

to be **Pokémon Masters**

it was a _ d r e a m_

for all of you

**&**boy, how that _d r e a m_

got

skewered

lopsided

broken

_he_ was **first**

with all of his

_cockiness_**&**_arrogance_

_{{but you admired him, really}}_

_he_ became **Champion**

**&**that was that

-_right?-_

_-**wrong.-**_

you wanted to _t r y_

_{{**&**surely there's nothing wrong_

_in t r y i n g?}}_

so you _t r i e d_

suddenly

it was _you_

facing _him_

and you **won**

**…**

-_that's not how_

_it was supposed to _

_work out…-_

**...**

_he_ hated you

_you gave me all of_

**_five_**_ minutes_

_he_ yelled

_you could have _

_given me_

**_more_**

**&**the **professor**

congratulated

_you_

**&**the **professor**

forgot about

_him_

**&**when she heard,

she took off for _Johto_

saying

_i don't want to have_

_any part in this_

which was a pity, really

because she was such a

_great_

**_trainer_**_&**friend**&**person**_

**_…_**

life went on

**&**you soon realized

that being a **Pokémon Master**

wasn't exactly as _great_

as you thought it would be

**&**you would have told_ him_

if _he_ was talking to you

_but he wasn't_

in fact, hardly anyone did

Lance was intimidated

_Leaf_ was missing in action

**Professor Oak** had better things to do

**&**it got so lonely

that one day,

you quietly walked out of your room

never to return

it hurt

when you found

that it took **days**

for _anyone_ to realize

you were gone

_Leaf _had an excuse

she was out of the region

but for him not to know

and **him**

and _him_

it hurt

for

_t_

_h_

_r_

_e_

_e_

_years_

_[three long years have passed]_

**&**there's a short figure

stepping through the _snow_

towards you

you **battle**

you **lose**

**&**your world is turned

_u p s i d e – d o w n_

there's nothing left to do

you were **Champion**

**&**now you're not

so you trod back down the mountain

into Viridian City

**&**what you don't expect

is _him_ and _Leaf_

coming out of a Pokémart

_arms connected_

your heart stops for a minute

but then _you_ see _Green_

he sees you

**&**your eyes meet

_Leaf _lets go of his arm

-pushes him towards you-

_{{she knew, didn't she}}_

**&**you forget about what

_others think_

or what

_others say_

**&**you fly into his arms

_finally free _

**A/N: Hello to any of my readers. I hope you're enjoying the little tidbits I've been publishing at random.**

**If you'd like to learn more about what my plans are or what I'm writing (especially if you were/are a fan of****Secrets****), please check me out on LiveJournal at violetcharms(dot)livejournal(dot)com.**

**That's all, and thanks for reading! **

**Till next time, her Majesty, the Queen, Violet ^_^**


End file.
